A Jar of Dreams
by HappyTreeFriendsLover
Summary: I always had a bad life. I still remember that man fom my dream. Wait, is that him! Sorry, bad summary. SOME songfic chapters!
1. Chapter 1:Dreams

Okay! Now that ya know what she looks like, let's get on wit da show!

* * *

All I Ever Wanted, was a Friend

Chapter 1

When I was a little girl...

I once had a dream.

A man all dressed in white appeared before me...

And showed how to make paper stars.

He told me that if I made 1,000 stars...

My greatest wish would be granted.

_The little girl then woke up. She walked over to her desk and pulled out a sheet of lilac paper. And then she made a paper star._

I didn't really believe in wishes...

But I liked making the paper stars.

I didn't know why it helped...

But it did.

_The girl is sitting in the middle of a grassy area, eating her school lunch by herself. She makes another paper star._

_The girl is staring out the classroom window, while everyone else was participating in class. She makes another paper star._

The girl is trying to talk to the boy she has a crush on, but, he doesn't notice. She makes another paper star.

_The girl checks her contact list on her phone. There were none. She makes another paper star._

_You could see that there were more and more all the time._

_It was the girl's 16th birthday. On a table next to her bed, was a cupcake with a single candle on it, and a note next to it that read:Happy 16th birthday Sweetie! Working late, home at 11. Love, Mum._

Then, after awhile, one night...

I finally made 1,000 stars.

_She took the jar and walked over to the balcony. She lifted the jar into the air, smiling. But, she brought it back down to her chest and started to get tears in her eyes. She hugged it tighter than she already was, and started to sob into the stars._

_But, then, at the corner of her eye, she saw a very bright star. It turned into a shooting star and flew into the jar. Some smoke came out of it and formed itself into a man. It was the man from her dream._

"Hello.", he said as he lifted his hat, "I'm here to grant your wish. Come with me, and you can leave behind the life that makes you so unhappy.

"You wish for a life where you are no longer alone, or sad, or invisible. Is that not so?."

_The girl smiles calmly and invites him into her apartment._

"I don't want to run away from my problems, and I don't need a White Night to rescue me. All I ever wished for, was a friend."

* * *

WOOT WOOT! Finally finished! Finished at 6:31 2/12/13


	2. Chapter 2:My White Night

My White Knight Chp.2

* * *

I jolted awake from a nightmare to the sound of my cellphone ringing.

"Who could be awake at this hour...?", I asked myself groggily. I moaned from the sheets sticking to my legs like leeches. I grabbed the phone and looked at the caller i.d., to see that it was Mum."And why her...?"

"Hello?"

"Oh, Sweetie! It's so horrible!" I heard Mum crying, no, _sobbing_ her eyes out.

"What's wrong, Mum!"

"It's your father! He-he's *cough* d-d-dead..." She said the last part very gravely.

I instantly hung up the phone. I didn't even cry. I slowly got up from the bed and walked to my desk. I got out a small strip of paper, and began to make a paper star. After I finished, I knew that if I didn't have something to do, I would start sobbing. So, I turned on the desk lamp and inspected the jar. I had made tallies/tallys(I know people spell it differently.) to mark how many I had. I marked one and started counting. 990, 995, 1,000. 1,000. I had finally made 1,000 stars.

I picked up the jar and walked out to the balcony. I thought it would be funny if my wish _would_ come true, like the man said. I lifted the jar into the air, but brought it back down to my chest. And I began to sob.

'He's dead' is what kept on repeating over and over in my head. I couldn't believe he was gone. I mean, I never really saw him anymore, but I still loved him. I miss him so much already.

"Why...?", I quietly whispered, tears still streaming down my red, puffy face.

But, at the corner of my eye, I saw a very bright star. It was almost as if like it was shining for me. Suddenly, it turned into a shooting star and flew into the jar. I stumbled back, almost falling. Some smoke came out of the jar. I stared wide-eyed at what I was watching. The smoke formed itself into a man. Into the man from my dreams.

"Hello", he said as he lifted his top-hat."I'm here to grant your wish. Come with me, and you can leave behind the life that makes you so unhappy.  
You wish for a life where you are no longer alone, or sad, or invisible. Is that not so?"

I smiled at this. I was glad that someone had finally cared about me. But I didn't _want_ to leave this life.


End file.
